La princesa caprichosa y el campesino solitario
by Delirium Land
Summary: Maka Albarn tenía la vida más perfecta del mundo, ya que era la princesa de un gran reino, hasta que... se llegó a cansar de ella. Así que un día decide escapar y se encuentra con un campesino de ojos color rubí... ¿Que será de Maka de ahora en adelante?
1. Prologo

Bien este es el prologo de mí nueva historia, lo sé aún no he traído el nuevo capitulo de _Unrequited Love _pero es que en estos momentos no he tenido inspiración para hacerlo, solo para crear este nuevo. Pueden dejar un review diciéndome si les gusta o no, si lo debo seguir o no.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**La princesa caprichosa y el campesino solitario. **

**MAKA POV**

Mi vida… como decirlo… era… _perfecta_. Soy la princesa del reino de Death City. Mi padre, Spirit, es el rey, mi madre murió cuando tenía 13 años. Pero bueno, he aprendido a superarlo aunque la extraño un poco. Mi vida es muy lujosa, los mejores vestidos, los mejores carruajes, la mejor comida, un castillo enorme, y muchas cosas más. Tengo TODO a mi alcance y todo lo que quiera me lo dan, sin embargo, cuando me observo desde la ventana de mi habitación, y veo a todos esos _plebeyos _me pongo a pensar… ¿Qué sería de mi si fuera uno de _ellos_? ¡No lo soportaría? Pero, hay algo que les envidio mucho a esos plebeyos.

_Su libertad_

La libertad que tienen de poder salir a pasear por el mundo ¡cuando se les antoje! En cambio yo, solo en un determinado tiempo puedo salir por ser de la realeza. Sí ¡es horrible! Quiero salir y descubrir el mundo. Pero mi padre, que es demasiado sobreprotector, me lo impide.

Es por eso, que he estado planeando una _pequeña huida, _solo será un rato claro, y aprovechare que ya es de noche ponerlo en marcha. Tsubaki mi mejor amiga me ayudara tomando mi luegar mientras _duermo._ Al principio no quiso porque era muy peligroso pero después la convencí.

Tomé las cortinas de mi ventana y las amarre al poste de mi cama. Y con ellas bajé por la ventana.

Ahí estaba Tsubaki, ella subiría después.

- Sigo pensando que esto está mal. - comentó nerviosa.

- Descuida no pasara nada. Regresare más tarde.

- E-está bien.

Empecé a caminar y llegue al pueblo, estaba algo solitario ya que era de noche y después ocurrió lo peor, unos guardias que andaban a caballo me descubrieron y yo comencé a correr.

Era obvio que ellos me atraparían pronto ya que tenían ventaja, pero aún así no deje de correr. Hasta que llegamos al campo, vi a lo lejos un establo, que parecía casa. Corrí hacia el, y toque la puerta desesperada.

Un hombre, de cabellos blancos y ojos color rubí, me abrieron la puerta. Traía puesto un sombrero parecido a una boina, unos zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y encima un suéter café abierto.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó molesto.

- Y-yo… déjame entrar un segundo, no quiero que me encuentren. - respondí desesperada.

- Espera un momento… ¿tú no eres la princesa? - examinó mi cara.

- Si, tarado. ¡Ahora déjame entrar!

- ¿Por qué dejaría entrar a una niñita caprichuda y egoísta? - me pregunto de nuevo molesto.

- ¡Por que es una orden! -grité al borde del colapso.

- ¿Dime alguna vez tu me has ayudado? No, creo que no. ¡Ahora largo! - estuvo a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara pero lo detuve.

- _Por favor ¿sí? _- le susurré seductoramente en su oído, el se aparto sonrojado.

- N-no, y-ya te dije que no. - dijo aún sonrojado y agarrándose la oreja.

Volteé de nuevo, los guardias se estaban acercando.

- Si me dejas entrar…. ¡hare algo por ti! - el me miro pensativo.

- ¿Cómo que?

- ¡Lo que tu quieras pero ya déjame entrar! - le grite molesta.

- Está bien pero… - lo interrumpí.

- ¡Sí! - entre rápidamente, callándolo.

Observe el lugar, solo había paja y más paja. Al parecer no había animales. Solo había una pequeña cocina y una cama pequeña también. ¿Cómo sobrevive?

- Bien, mi nombre es Maka ¿y el tuyo? - le pregunté desinteresada.

- Soul. - me contestó molesto. Que amargado, tiene suerte de que alguien como yo este aquí.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

- 20.

_Wow, igual que yo. Tal vez... ¡no claro, que no!_

- Bien. ¿Ahora dónde dormiré? - miré a mi alrededor.

- Creí que solo estarías aquí un rato.

- Sí pero, sí regreso un gran castigo me esperara, así que ni modo, me quedo aquí para siempre. - me senté en la cama.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - grito horrorizado.

- ¡Vamos no es tan malo! - pero para mi si lo era…

- ¡Claro que si! ¡N-no creo poder soportarte!

- Si puedes. Ahora ahí que dormir tengo sueño. - le dije acomodándome en su cama.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te hace pensar que dormirás ahí? ¡Es MI cama! - puso énfasis en mí.

- No seas así, ¿Así tratas a los huéspedes? - le respondí sarcástica.

- Nunca he tenido un huésped, ¡largo de mí cama! - hizo una seña con sus manos.

Suspiré cansada y acerque a el.

- No querrás que una dama duerma en el suelo ¿o sí? - susurré con un tono infantil.

- ¡Qué dama ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Solo…

- ¿Eres un caballero? - lo interrumpí.

- Bueno, sí pero…- masculló nervioso.

- ¿Entonces? - insistí.

Hizo unos sonidos histéricos.

**5 minutos después… **

- ¡Buenas noches, Soul! - dije infantilmente.

Gruño molesto y se revolcó entre el montículo de paja que había hecho para dormir.

Hacerlo enojar era algo divertido…

* * *

Bueno aquí el prologo, ustedes deciden si lo sigo escribiendo. ¡Bye! ¡Gracias por leer!

P.D según esto tiene algo de comedia, pero no se crean, no soy buena en eso T.T


	2. Chapter 1

Bien, aquí el nuevo capitulo, sí, traía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia así que escribiré el primer capitulo quizás mañana subo el otro.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**La princesa caprichosa y el campesino solitario.**

**SOUL POV**

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?... Primero en la mañana se me perdieron mis ovejas favoritas Floffy y Faffy (N/A: xDD), después de camino al pueblo me agarro la lluvia y para rematar, llegó la _estúpida _princesa a mi casa para quedarse ahí _para siempre._

_Es obvio que esta mujer nació con retraso mental_

¿Quién se creé para llegar a así a mi casa? Sí, es la princesa, ¡pero tampoco!

Suspire por quinta vez en toda la noche y observe a la princesa, quien dormía plácidamente en mi cama.

¡Como la odio! Ella ha sido la causa del sufrimiento de muchos de los habitantes del pueblo. Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ella, típico de una _princesa._

Me levante, eran como las 6 de la mañana, yo solía levantarme a esa hora para revisar a las ovejas y también para recoger algo de mi pequeña cosecha.

Me puse mi pantalón, mí suéter y mi gorra.

**MAKA POV**

Me levante, el sol ya había salido. Tallé mis ojos aún adormilada y mire a todos lados.

Soul no estaba.

¿Dónde estaría? Por si no lo había notado cualquiera tiene hambre cuando se despierta.

Me pues mi ropa, que era mi vestido pero ya estaba todo arrugado y sucio, y me fui directo a buscar a Soul.

Y ahí estaba, con sus ovejas. ¿Creí que no tenía animales? Fui hasta el.

- ¿Qué haces tan alegre por aquí? - pregunte ligeramente molesta.

- Siempre lo hago. - me contesto también molesto.

- Pues… tengo hambre. - solté.

- ¿Y a mi que? - sonrió divertido.

- ¿Cómo de que a ti que? Soy tu princesa y debes obedecerme. - le dije cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo no tengo hambre? - dijo acercándose.

- Eso no me importa.

- Pues mira no tengo nada que darte.

- Para eso tienes ovejas. - que asco pero ya que.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo las vendo…

Lo mire pensativa.

- Bien, podemos ir al mercado a ver que me alcanza.

- ¡Sí! - mi estomago rugió y me sonrojé. Soul me miro con una ceja alzada.

* * *

Y como había dicho Soul fuimos al mercado, me tuve que poner una capucha para que no me reconocieran. Soul caminaba adelante y yo lo seguía. Observe todas las tiendas y pequeños puestitos, hasta que una tienda me llamo la atención, en el estante había un hermoso vestido amarillo pastel y blanco. Emití un pequeño grito emocionado y le hable a Soul.

- ¡Soul! ¡Soul! - le hable como niña pequeña. Le jalé ligeramente la manga de su suéter. - ¡Quiero ese vestido! - señale el vestido.

- ¿Qué demo…? - Soul observo todo el vestido hasta que llegó al precio. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse. - ¡Esa cosa vale infiernos! - gritó histéricamente.

- ¡Pero lo quiero! - inflé las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

- ¡No! Además estos son los ahorros de toda mi vida y los usare para comprar la comida y tal vez esa vaca… - dijo pensativo.

¡¿La comida? ¡¿La vaca? ¡Me vale! ¡Prefiero el vestido!

- _Pero Soul…- _me acerque a el y le desabroche los primero botones de su camiseta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Q-qué haces? - tartamudeó nervioso y todo sonrojado.

- _Yo quiero ese vestido… - _le susurre seductoramente.

- P-ero ¿La comida?

- _Soul… - _le mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

El solo se sonrojo más…

**5 minutos después.**

- ¡Que lindo! - dije observando el vestido que llevaba en mi manos.

El volvió a gruñir molesto.

- ¡Genial! Ahora por tu culpa no vamos a comer hoy. ¿Acaso ese maldito vestido era más importante?

- SIP.

Llegamos a la casa y Soul se fue al campo otra vez, lo seguí. No me gustaba estar sola.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - al parecer escuchó mis pasos.

- Nada.

No dijo nada. Y se inclino en una muy pequeña parcela donde tenía cosechado algunas verduras.

- ¿Eso es lo que comeremos? - dije señalando los rábanos y las papas.

- Sí, te harán bien.

Trague saliva.

- Dime Soul, ¿tienes familia? - pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

El se quedo callado, al parecer le afectó mi pregunta.

- No. - respondió secamente.

- Oh. - fui lo único que pude decir.

Ahora que lo pienso no vi que Soul tuviera alguna esposa o hijo, o tal vez un padre o madre por ahí.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido una novia? - ¿Por qué le pregunte eso?

El bajo la mirada apenado.

-No.

_Vaya, con lo gallardo que es…_

Me golpeé la cabeza. Estoy delirando.

Un ruido se escucho. Era una persona que iba caminando cercas de la propiedad de Soul. Era una chica peli-rosa y tenía un vestido arrugado, sucio y parchado.

- H-hola Soul. - le saludó levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Qué? - Soul observó ala joven y se le cayó la canasta donde de llevaba las verduras. - H-hola Kim. - saludo sonrojado.

Eso me molesto un poco.

Ella le hizo un ademan de ''adiós'' y se fue.

El dejó salir una risita estúpida.

Carraspeé. El me miro.

- ¿Te gusta verdad? - pregunté.

- ¿Qué? - se sonrojó más. - ¡C-claro que no! - negó.

Lo mire acusadoramente.

- B-bue-bueno sí pero… que te importa. - se cruzó de brazos.

Suspire.

- Bueno si me disculpas voy a hacer de comer. - dijo recogiendo las verduras del suelo y metiéndose a la casa.

Observe a las ovejas, me miraban como medio feo.

Les saque la lengua y me fui con Soul.

- Oye… aún no me has dicho tu nombre. - me dijo mientras ponía mi plato en el pequeño estante de la cocina.

- Ah sí. Soy Maka.

- Que nombre más feo.

- Como si el tuyo fuera el invento más grande del mundo. - contraataqué.

Segundos después mire con asco la comida que había hecho Soul.

- ¿Qué es esta porquería?

- Son rábanos y papas cocidas. ¡Y te las comes! Porque no hay otra cosa.

Hice un gesto de asco y me las comí.

¡Ugh! ¡Creo que vomitare!

La noche calló y yo aún no tenía sueño. Pero me di cuenta de que Soul tomaba ropa limpia y una toalla.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a bañarme.

- ¿Dónde? Que no me habías dicho.

- En el pequeño lago que tengo para mis ovejas. Adiós.

- ¡Espera! - corrí hacia el. - No te vayas.

- Pero quiero bañarme.

- Pues… me bañare conmigo. - ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

- ¡¿Qué? - la cara de Soul se torno toda roja, parecía un tomate.

- ¡Por favor! No me quiero quedar sola.

Soul lo pensó un rato, aún sonrojado.

- Es que Maka yo…

- ¿Qué?

- Me da pena. - susurró.

- Pues nos volteamos y evitamos mirarnos.

- Maka, no…

**5 minutos después **(N/A: me esta gustando esto xD)

- Bueno pero no voltees. - dijo Soul entrando al agua.

- Deberías ser tu el que no viese.

Entre al agua estaba fría y debo admitir que la pequeña presa estaba algo onda.

Me volteé para reclamarle pero… ¡no estaba!

- Soul… ¡Soul! - le hable pero el no contesto.

Sentí pánico, estaba sola, en medio del agua negra a causa de la noche. Hasta que después escuche un chapoteo. Era Soul, estaba nadando. Me acerque a el…

- Oye Maka do…

- ¡Idiota! - le di en la cabeza con un palo que me encontré por ahí.

El gimió de dolor.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto aún sobándose la cabeza.

- Me dejaste sola…

- ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo el agua de noche? O ¿Te da miedo la soledad?

- ¡Idiota! Es que me da… miedo el agua de noche. - no era verdad, mi más grande temor era el quedarme sola.

Él suspiro cansado.

- Entonces vamos a casa. - empezó a nadar hacia la orilla, lo seguí.

- ¡Espera! Yo me seco primero. - le dije arrebatándole la toalla.

- Bien, da igual.

- ¡No veas! - le advertí. El bufó fastidiado.

Despues de que terminamos nos dirigimos a la casa y dormimos.

Mañana sería un día diferente.

* * *

Bien, termine. Siento que quedo algo aburrido :(. Bueno ¡Dejen reviews! ^^

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Cuidense!


	3. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí el nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten ^^.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**La princesa caprichosa y el campesino solitario.**

**MAKA POV**

Me desperté y para mi sorpresa, noté que Soul aún seguía dormido.

_Extraño…_

Son las nueve de la mañana ¿y Soul aún no se despierta? Me acerqué a él. Y lo encontré toso sudoroso mientras repetía la palabra _mamá._

Ahora que lo pensaba, Soul nunca me contó sobre su familia… ¡Esperen! ¿Y a mí que me importa? ¿Por qué me preocupo?

Soul se revolcó entre la paja inquieto. Parece que tenía una pesadilla.

Moví ligeramente uno de sus brazos diciendo su nombre. Él se despertó. Pude notar algo de temor y angustia en sus ojos, se veía tan…_indefenso_.

Unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo me invadieron, pero las ignoré.

- ¿Ya es de día? - me pregunto mientras se levantaba.

- Sí.

- Oh. - contestó. Después busco sus zapatos, se lo puso, luego su suéter abierto y al final su gorra. Se fue.

* * *

Ya llevaba dos semanas viviendo con Soul, desde ese día había estado muy extraño, casi no me dirigía la palabra.

Fue hasta entonces, cuando el pastoreaba sus ovejas (yo estaba ahí con él), un papel me golpeó la cara. Solté un gritito y él se acercó a mí. Lo empezó a ''leer''.

- O-fe-fe-fer-te de be-ee-ee- - tartamudeó dificultosamente.

Se lo arrebaté.

- Oferta de bebidas. - lo miré confundida. - ¿No sabes leer?

Bufó molesto. - Que te importa. - giró la mirada.

Lo miré mal.

- Sigue leyendo. - me dijo.

OFERTA DE BEBIDAS

_Este viernes en la cantina '' El burro de oro'' (N/A: xDDDDD) damos TODAS la bebidas gratis. ¡Aproveche! Después de las 9 pm._

Lo meditó un poco.

- Bien. Iré. - comentó tranquilo.

- ¡¿Qué? - ¿Soul en una cantina? ¡Primero mi papá deja de ser un mujeriego! - ¡Estas loco!

- ¡Claro que no! Unos señores que estaban en el mercado dijeron que bebiendo te olvidas de tus problemas.

- ¿Y les vas a hacer caso? - ¿Qué otro problema tendrá Soul aparte de la pobreza?

- Sí. - caminó hacia la casa. - Tal vez tengan razón.

- P-pe-pero ¡No! Eso no esta bien. - lo seguí… ¿preocupada? El sol ya me afecto.

- ¿No viste Maka? ¡Es gratis! Hay que aprovechar.

- ¡Pero!

- ¡Sin peros! No pasa nada. - dijo tranquilo.

- Es obvio que nunca has tomado. - le respondí tajante.

- Claro que no. Son muy caras. - contestó divertido.

- Bueno, pero ni creas que te voy a traer de vuelta.

Hizo un ademán con la mano de ''Sí, sí''.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Soul se fue como dijo. Me quede en la casa, esperándolo.

Pasaron las horas y el no regresaba, me fuí a dar un baño para distraerme.

Hasta que se hizo la una de la mañana. Yo no había dormido nada, solo pensaba en él. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué me preocupaba por el? Solo es un simple campesino que… me acogió en su casa, a fuerzas, pero me acogió.

Entonces pensé… ¿Qué pasaría si Soul no regresara? ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Me quedaría sola? Y no tendría otro remedio más que regresar al castillo y no quiero regresar. A pesar de que aquí carezco de lujos es más tranquilo y hay más _libertad._ Lo que siempre deseé.

Reaccioné. Y me puse un vestido, que habíamos comprado, este no era como el otro este era sencillo y barato, ya que Soul no quiso comprarme uno como el otro. Y me fui por Soul. Tenía que admitirlo, él me preocupa, por primera vez me había preocupado por alguien más que no fuese yo. Corrí como nunca había corrido y busqué por todos lados la dichosa cantina. Llegué y encontré a Soul, dormido en una mesa mientras que un montón de botellas vacías adornaban toda la mesa. También había muchos hombres borrachos y una que otra mujer.

Me acerqué a el y le hablé.

- ¿Qué? - se despertó adormilado. - Ah, Macha…

- ¡Maka! - corregí.

- Ah, sí, Macha. - dijo para después volverse a dormir. Su voz se oía ronca.

- Soul, hay que irnos…

- Mamá… - susurró, como aquella vez.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde esta tu mamá? - pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Levantó la cara un poco, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa del alcohol.

- Ella murió cuando tenía 5 años.

- ¿Qué? Soul… - me tapé la boca del asombro. - Y ¿tu papá?

- Él murió en la guerra.

- S-soul… yo no quería…

- Fue hace 15 años. Cuando tenía 5 años… - empezó a relatar.

_Flash Back_

_Ese día mi mamá y yo nos despedimos de papá, porque se iba a la guerra que había contra otro reino. Pasaron los días, meses y mamá se fue a buscarlo y nunca regreso… después llegó uno de los mensajeros del rey, diciendo que ms padres habían muerto. Yo me quede solo desde ese día…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

- Siempre he vivido solo, Macha, siempre. Sin nadie que me acompañe. No tengo amigos ni amigas, muy apenas le hablo a Kim pero casi nada, por eso nunca he tenido una novia. No tengo familia.

Puse una mano en su hombro.

- Pero me tienes a mi… - le susurré en el oído. - Yo jamás te dejare solo.

Soul suspiro. Ya estaba cansado.

- Ven vamos a casa. - le dije extendiéndole mi mano. El la tomó y nos fuimos.

Jamás dejaría a Soul solo después de lo que me conto… _Jamás. _

* * *

Bien, ya termine. Aquí vimos el pasado de Soul. Espero que les haya gustado ^^

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 3

¡He regresado después de unos días! xDDDDDD Sí, lo sé no es mucho tiempo. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejan reviews ^^ ¡muchas gracias! Me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran a seguir adelante. Bien, aquí el cap.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**La princesa caprichosa y el campesino solitario.**

_Las calles estaban húmedas y frías a causa de la lluvia, el cielo aún estaba negro pues en poco tiempo la lluvia regresaría, un niño albino de ojos color rubí que tenía una edad de 8 años caminaba por estas, sin rumbo alguno. Tenía el cabello despeinado y la ropa rasgada y sucia, su cara también estaba sucia. No tenía a donde ir, ya que era huérfano y pobre. _

_El niño se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en el pueblo. Y observó como el dueño de este tiraba a la basura algo de comida que la gente había dejado sin comer. Supongo que para el dueño, eran desperdicios, pero para el niño era un tesoro. Se acerco al cubo de basura donde había tirado la comida y empezó a husmear hasta que encontró la comida. El niño no se percató de que el restaurante se encontraba en un callejón sin salida ni de que esa comida esta entre la basura, al parecer estaba muy ocupado comiéndose las sobras._

_De pronto, de un elegante carruaje bajaron unos niños de la misma edad del albino, con ropas muy lujas, sin duda era hijos de algún hombre muy rico o eran miembros de la realeza. Miraron con burla al niño que se encontraba en la basura._

_- Mira nada más. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo uno de los niños ricos, mientras se acercaban al otro que se encontraba en la basura._

_El albino rápidamente reconoció aquella voz y saco su cabeza y sus manos de la basura para mirarlo. Era Ox Ford, el descendiente del reino de alado. _

_- ¿Otra vez entre la basura, Soul? - le preguntó divertido._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó con miedo el aludido._

_- Solo vine a verte y darte una gran noticia. - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus compañeros le seguían._

_Soul no contestó. Pero le temblaban las piernas y su corazón latía rápidamente. Y en sus ojos claramente se notaba el miedo que sentía._

_- Mi padre y el rey Spirit, han decidido que me casare con la princesa. - anunció con un tono de maldad en su voz._

_- ¿La- la princesa? - preguntó confundido._

_- Sí, la niña rubia de ojos verdes que viste ayer. _

_Sí, Soul recordaba muy bien a aquella niña, esa niña que hizo que su corazón latiera feroz contra su pecho, lo dejara sin habla y sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Fue un día que la princesa daba un paseo por el pueblo y él pasaba por ahí. La observó y captó que era realmente hermosa y a su mente solo una palabra le llegó: ''Ángel'' '' ¿Será un ángel?''. Ese día se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado._

_Ahora a Soul le dolía el pecho de la decepción, el pensaba que alguna vez tendría una oportunidad con ella._

_- Eso… no es verdad. - quiso negarlo._

_- Claro que es verdad, plebeyo. - contestó Ox sin piedad alguna. - Estamos comprometidos y nos casaremos cuando seamos mayores. _

_-No… - susurró Soul, sus pelos alborotados le tapaban la cara._

_El albino cerró fuertemente los puños a cusa de la ira y tomó una gran bocanada de aire y gritó._

_- ¡Yo soy el que se casará con la princesa! - gritó fuertemente y completamente sonrojado. Su voz hizo eco en el callejón. _

_Pasaron los segundos y después Ox y sus amigos estallaron en risa mientras lo señalaban con su dedo índice._

_- ¿Tu? ¡Por favor! - habló Ox sin dejar de reír. - ¡Eres solo un miserable plebeyo! - termino y este volvió a reír. _

_Soul se sentía humillado y una lagrima traicionera no tardo en bajar por su mejilla pero la limpió rápidamente. Tan pronto como Ox y los demás niños se recuperaron empezaron a tronarse los dedos de las manos._

_- Bien, es hora de darle su merecido semanal. - dijo Ox con un tono macabro mientras se acercaban a Soul peligrosamente._

_No importaba cuanto gritara, estaban en un callejón oscuro y sin salida, nadie lo iba a escuchar…_

**SOUL POV**

Me levante agitado y estaba sudando, me lleve una mano al cabello.

_Fue solo un sueño…_

Miré a los lados confundido, ¿A que horas había llegado a casa? ¿Y por que me duele la cabeza?

Gemí de dolor. De verdad me dolía la cabeza.

De pronto Maka vino y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó.

A mi cabeza llegaron los recuerdos del sueño. _¡Yo soy el que se casará con la princesa! _Me sonrojé, bueno en ese momento tenía ocho años, no sabía lo que decía. ¡Todos podemos fantasear!

- Me duele la cabeza.

- Sí, tienes resaca. - contestó sonriente.

- ¿Resaca? - pregunté confundido.

- Sí, anoche fácil te tomaste como unas 10 botellas de cerveza.

- Oh, vaya. No creí que algún día tomara.

- Sí, lo mismo pensé yo. Todos nos equivocamos. - respondió sarcástica. - Será mejor que duermas.

Asentí y me acosté en la cama de nuevo.

- Por cierto… - dijo antes de irse. - ¿De verdad querías casarte conmigo? - preguntó aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Qué? - me sonrojé. ¿Cómo lo supo? - ¿Có-cómo...?

- Hablas dormido ¿sabes? - dicho esto se marcho.

¡Rayos!

* * *

**MAKA POV**

Aún no puedo creer que Soul haya dicho eso. Con el odio que me tiene.

Camine hacia donde se encontraban las ovejas, estaban muy tranquilas pastando.

¿Qué estará pasando en el castillo en este momento? Seguro que tarde o temprano vendrán a buscarme…

Y al parecer la coincidencia escuchó mis oraciones, ya que un carruaje de la realeza vino hacia acá. Me metí a la casa y me escondí.

Tocaron la puerta. Soul se levanto se puso su suéter y su gorra y abrió.

- Buenos días. - saludó un guardia de mi padre.

- Buenos días. - contestó Soul.

- Disculpe, hemos venido en busca de la princesa ya lleva unos días perdida.

- Ah, pues… - ¡Oh, no! - aquí no se encuentra. - respondió dudativo.

- Oh, bien, entonces si la encuentra o algo, no dude en avisarnos. Que tenga… buen día. - se despidió serio y se marchó.

¡Sí! ¡Me salvó!

- ¡Soul! - salí escondite y me fui corriendo hacia Soul y lo abracé.

- ¿Ma-maka? - preguntó todo sonrojado. Debería hacerlo sonrojar más seguido, se ve… _lindo_… no, ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

Me separé de el un poco y lo miré a los ojos, aún seguía muy sonrojado.

- Gracias. - dije. - Gracias por no decirle nada.

- Ah, de nada. - apartó la mirada sonrojado.

* * *

En este momento, nos encontrábamos en el mercado, ¿Por qué? Simple, llevamos DOS días sin comer, ¿eso es posible? Sí, somos la prueba viviente, apenas. Soul estaba comprando ingredientes para la comida y yo estaba con el, solo que pude notar que una chica que estaba por ahí le mandaba ''miradas coquetas'' a Soul y el muy tarado aparta la mirada sonrojado y mira al suelo con una sonrisilla tímida.

No se por que me molesta, es la vida de él. No me debería interesar… pero por sí acaso.

Me acerque a ella y le hable. Traía un vestido guinda con negro y un sombrero con plumas. Su cabello era café oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

- Hola. - salude seria.

- Hola. - respondió también seria.

- Dime, ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso?

- Tengo libertad de hacerlo. - respondió desafiante.

- Oye Maka ya es hora de… - llegó Soul y lo interrumpí.

- Pues no me agrada. - seguí.

- ¿Y quien eres tú? ¿Su novia? - Soul se sonrojó y me quedé pensado y después respondí.

- Sí, soy su novia. - contesté decidida. Soul se sonrojo aún más.

- ¡¿Qué? - dijo Soul sorprendido y sonrojado al máximo.

- Vaya, pues no sabía que tuviera novia, supongo que el joven es ciego o tiene malos gustos.

¡Ahora sí!

Me le avante en cima y le di con todo y con todo lo que me encontraba. La gente se acercaba y decía '' ¡pelea! ¡Pelea!'' Mientras Soul trataba de detener esto. Pero al final si me separo de ella y regresamos a casa. ¡Todavía no terminaba!

Me tiró en la cama bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Estas loca? - me gritó.

- ¡Ella se lo buscó! - le contesté.

- ¡Sí sigues llamando la atención te encontraran! ¡Se más discreta si quieres quedarte! – me silenció.

No respondí, el solo se fue afuera.

Bueno, tal vez si tiene razón, no me mis acciones supongo que tendré que disculparme.

Ugh, eso no es lo mío.

Salí y me fui a buscar a Soul, él estaba sus ovejas. Me acerqué a él.

- Soul, yo me comporté muy mal. Tenías razón pudieron haberme descubierto y además actué como una niña pequeña. Lo lamento.

- Está bien. Es que… no quiero que te vayas. - confesó apenado.

- Oh, va-vaya. Yo no lo sabía.

- Es que ya… me acostumbre a ti y pues ya no quiero que te vayas. - me miró a los ojos.

No sé porque pero me dieron ganas de besarlo. Creo que me di cuenta de que estaba de Soul, pero no quería admitirlo, mi ego es tan grande que no me dejaba darme cuenta de la realidad. Siempre que estaba al lado de Soul me sentía bien, libre. Y me comportaba de una manera totalmente diferente con el que a que con otras personas.

Esa preocupación, los celos y el sentimiento de comodidad, eran síntomas que de que amaba a Soul. Por primera vez en mi vida me había enamorado. Había salido con muchos hombres a espaldas de mi padre pero esto era diferente. Aquellos… solo me gustaban pero a Soul lo amo.

Una corriente de aire me golpeo la cara y movió mi cabello. Todavía sentía ganas de besarlo e hice caso a lo que sentía. Me lance a él y lo besé. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, se sentía muy bien, era totalmente diferente a los otros besos. Él todavía seguía sorprendido no se movía ni nada. Moví desesperadamente mis labios contra los de él al ver que no se movía.

_Tal vez no le esta gustando…_

Ese pensamiento me entristeció, pero después Soul empezó a moverlos, me besaba torpemente y sin experiencia pero aun así me gustaba. Supongo que era su primer beso, ya que estaba todo sonrojado, pero ¿Quién tiene su primer beso a los 20 años? No lo sé, no me importa. Empecé a sentir esas mariposas en el estomago hasta que nos separamos.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y Soul no podía estar más sonrojado. Yo también me sonrojé ligeramente.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la realidad, yo abrasando a Soul como enredadera y él correspondiendo mi abrazo mientras las ovejas (o tal vez sea mi imaginación) nos miraban sorprendidas hasta que una dijo ''bee''.

Nos separamos rápidamente. ¡Nos acabábamos de conocer unas semanas y ya nos estábamos besando!

Soul y yo empezamos a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Hasta que el propuso algo.

- Ammm, bueno - suspiró. - ¿Qué tal si...? Nos…

- ¿Nos olvidamos de esto un tiempo? - seguí.

- Sí, sí, eso. Hasta que estemos listos.

- Sí.

-Sí.

- Está bien.

- Sí, sí, claro.

- Sí… sí.

* * *

Bien ¡termine! Quedo un poco extraño pero bueno ustedes me dicen jeje.

¡Maka por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos! (Canto de ángeles) xDDD

En el próximo se sabrá sobre lo del compromiso de Maka ^^

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Dejen reviews! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

¡Llegué! :D Estoy de vuelta para entregarles el nuevo capitulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**La princesa caprichosa y el campesino solitario**

**MAKA POV **

Vaya día más inquieto, bueno no es inquieto, la que esta inquieta es mi cabeza, que no ha dejado de pensar en el beso que me di con Soul. Sé que decidimos no volver a hablar de ello pero… simplemente no lo puedo olvidar…

**SOUL POV**

Estaba en el campo con mis ovejas, ellas pastaban por ahí mientras las vigilaba en la sombra de un árbol. Ayer fue un día…_inolvidable. _Ayer ¡Maka me besó! Sí, es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en toda mi _miserable _vida. En primera NUNCA en mi vida había estado TAN cerca de una mujer, a excepción de mi madre. Segundo, ese fue mi primer beso, lo sé suena patético ya que a mi edad se ''supone'' que ya debí haberlo dado, pero bueno no me culpo, no soy muy bueno con las chicas, es más me cuesta hablarles muy apenas le hablo a Kim. Y en tercera, hubo un momento de mi vida en el que estuve enamorado de la princesa Maka, lo admito. Pero con el paso del tiempo llegué a olvidarla, pero ahora en estas semanas ese sentimiento que sentía por ella ha despertado. Eso quiere decir que estoy enamorado de Maka.

Pero… ¡Que va! Ella no está enamorada de mí. Seguramente lo de ayer fue un error, tal vez solo quería desquitarse con alguien. Quizá tenía ganas de besar y se lanzó al primero que estaba al frente (ósea yo) o tal vez la chica con la que peleó le golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte o que sé yo.

El punto es que ella jamás se enamoraría de alguien como yo, un simple pastor, un campesino, un… _plebeyo. _Lo más seguro es que se alocó en ese momento o me usó para complacer sus necesidades. Por eso le propuse que lo olvidáramos porque no quería sentirme usado.

Suspiré mientras observaba mis ovejas.

Aún recuerdo el beso.

_- No quiero que te vayas. - le dije en tono melancólico._

_Yo no quería que se fuera, ya era parte de mi vida. Creo que cada vez que estoy con ella me olvido de todos mis problemas, me hace sentir bien. Es la única persona que tengo ahora, no quiero que se vaya así tan fácil. No como mamá y papá…no quería volver a estar solo._

_Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla y aprisionarla en mis brazos para evitar que se fuera. Pero no lo hice ya que seguramente sería rechazado o peor._

_Ella hizo que mi corazón vació, gracias a la soledad, se volviera cálido y latiera con más fuerza (sobre todo si ella estaba cerca). Tal vez me estaba enamorando…_

_Una brisa golpeó mi nuca… y ella se lanzó a mí y me besó._

_Fue muy rápido y tarde en reaccionar. ¡Me estaba besando! Era increíble. La princesa besando a un campesino, que ironía y sobre todo sí ella había dado el primer paso. Era mi primer beso y no sabia que hacer, ella comenzó a besarme de una forma desesperada y poco después le correspondí, no lo hacía bien pero al parecer a ella no le importó. Sentí millones de cosas incluyendo las típicas ''mariposas en el estomago''. Era tan maravilloso que no sabía como describirlo. _

Hice una sonrisa estúpida mientras me sonrojaba por culpa de recordar ese momento. Toqué mis labios inocentemente.

_Aún tenían su sabor… esa dulce miel…_

- ¿Estas disfrutando el momento? - preguntó una voz familiar y reaccioné.

- Ah, ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues… tengo hambre. - dijo _ella _haciendo un puchero.

- Claro. - aparente estar aburrido para después levantarme e ir directo a la casa.

Entramos a la casa y de ahí a la ''cocina''. Por cierto ya tenía comida a la mano para preparar. No me arriesgaría a tener que ir al mercado y aguantar las _escenitas _de Maka.

- Oye, ¿Qué se siente cuando te dicen ''Te amo''? - le pregunté de la nada mientras preparaba la comida. La verdad hace mucho tiempo que no me decían ''Te amo'', claro la única que me decía eso era mi madre. Mi padre era más estricto…

Maka ladeó la cabeza confundida. - Pues, bien ¿no? - respondió confundida.

- Mmmm, supongo que sí. - miré a la nada triste.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? - Maka se recargo más en la mesa.

Me encogí de hombros. - Curiosidad.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho ''Te amo''?

- Antes. - me limité a contestar.

- Pues, que triste. La verdad mi padre es el que me dice _Te amo_ pero yo lo ignoro.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Ella murió cuando tenía trece.

- Vaya, lo lamento.

- Está bien.

- ¡Ya esta! - avisé con sonrisa.

- ¡Genial! ¡Al fin algo decente para comer! - dijo divertida.

La ignoré.

* * *

**MAKA POV **

Terminamos y de comer y salimos a fuera. Me gustaba respirar el aire libre y sentir la libertad. Soul estaba con sus ovejas.

_Siempre esta con ellas…_

Bufé molesta.

¡Ahora me voy a poner celosa de las ovejas!

De pronto, un carruaje se acerco a la propiedad de Soul. Y desgraciadamente me vieron. Me metí a la casa y al parecer Soul lo notó ya que me siguió. Cerramos la puerta con llave. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas.

Lo más seguro es que vendrán y me llevaran a la fuerza. Y eso puede incluir que le hagan daño a Soul.

- Soul, yo… no quiero irme. - ¿Estoy llorando?

- Descuida, no dejaré que te vallas. - dicho esto me abrazó.

Le correspondí, quizá sea la ultima vez que este cerca de el. Respiré en su cuello y me embriagué con su aroma. Empecé a sollozar.

Unos momentos después empezaron a tocar la puerta.

- Venimos de parte del rey, salga o derribaremos la puerta. - dijeron los guardias del otro lado de la puerta.

Ahora sí tenía más miedo. Iban a hacer toda por llevarme de vuelta.

Nos quedamos congelados y no hicimos nada. Y como dijeron, la derribaron y varios guardias no rodearon. Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente. Era el consejero real.

- Hemos venido por la princesa. Joven… ¿Evans? - Soul no dijo. - Bien, sí la entrega sin resistencia no le haremos daño ni tendrá ningún problema.

- Yo no quiero regresar. - por fin me decidí a hablar. - No iré con ustedes.

- Pero señorita, tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos sobre su boda.

- ¿Boda? ¿Qué boda? - pregunté atónita.

- La boda que tendrá con el príncipe Ox Ford, para hacer alianza con el rey de Shibusen **(1)**.

- Nunca me mencionaron que…

- No era necesario. De todos modos lo tendrá que hacer. La boda ya estaba arreglada.

- Pues aún así no me iré. - dije decidida.

La boca del consejero se hizo una línea recta. Lo meditó un poco.

- Bien, háganlo. - ordenó y los guardias nos separaron.

- ¡Soul! – grité.

- ¡Maka! – gritó de vuelta.

Soul intentó zafarse del agarre de los guardias pero eran más lo que fue imposible.

- Sí no se viene con nosotros arrestaremos al muchacho o… - se acerco a Soul y lo tomó de la barbilla. - Lo mataremos.

¿Qué? ¡No!

- ¡No!

- ¿Sí o no?

Quedarme y matan a Soul o irme y Soul queda libre. Lo que más deseo es mi libertad pero deseo más que Soul siga con vida...

- De acuerdo. Iré con ustedes. - contesté con resignación, mi flequillo me tapaba la cara.

- ¡¿Qué? - articuló Soul.

- Muy bien, el rey estará más que feliz. - comentó alegre el consejero.

El consejero hizo una seña y todos los guardias se retiraron junto conmigo Soul se quedó ahí. Subí al carruaje y este empezó a andar. Mire atrás y observe la casa y a Soul saliendo de esta, se veía triste. El carruaje siguió avanzando y Soul se hacia más pequeño, hasta desaparecer. Unas lágrimas me empezaron a salir pero las limpié rápido.

_Adiós Soul… adiós felicidad…_

_

* * *

_**FIN **

Jajajaja no se crean, seguiré escribiendo xD.

* * *

Miré hacia adelante, ya habíamos llegado al castillo. Nos bajamos del carruaje y nos escoltaron hasta el salón ceremonial, donde se encontraba mi padre.

- ¡Maka! ¡Amor mío! ¡Ya…! -

- ¡Cállate! - ordené. Mi voz hizo eco en todo el salón.

Mi padre me miro sorprendido y después se repuso.

- ¿No estás feliz de regresar a tu hogar? - preguntó confundido.

- Sí se le puede llamar hogar. - contesté sarcástica. - No, no estoy feliz.

- Pero hija…-

- Ni siquiera me avisaste sobre mi supuesto matrimonio.

- Lo sé. Pero es tu deber, por el reino. - me dijo dulcemente. - Y como la heredera tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades.

- ¿Y que no puedo escoger yo misma mi esposo?

- Sí. Pero que sea de la realeza. Esta vez no pudiste escoger por que ya lo teníamos arreglado desde el principio, teníamos que encontrar una manera de hacer paz con Shibusen.

- Ya veo. ¿Con quién me casaré? - pregunte sin importancia.

- Con Ox Ford.

- ¿Con ese maldito? Primero muerta… - susurré.

- ¡Maka! - me regañó.

- ¡Es la verdad!

- ¡En dos meses te casaras con el! Por favor… - dijo lo último en un susurro.

- Está bien. Pero solo por el pueblo.

Corrí a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y empecé a llorar.

Soy tan infeliz…

* * *

¡Ya termine! Tal vez la próxima semana suba el próximo capitulo de Unrequited Love.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Cuídense y dejen reviews! ^^

**(1) **No se me ocurrió otro nombre xDDDD.


	6. Chapter 5

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! ^^ Como habrán notado últimamente he estado actualizando. Tengo planeado que quizá, tal vez, seguramente, quien sabe, podría ser, a lo mejor xD Terminaré este fic en Agosto. Así que preparados :D (Pero recuerden, sí se puede)

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**La princesa caprichosa y el campesino solitario.**

**MAKA POV **

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había regresado al castillo. En un mes más la pesadilla comenzaría.

Yo esperaba impaciente en mi cama, con el vestido que Soul me había comprado.

¿A que o _quién _esperaba? Yo esperaba a…

Una piedra entro de mi ventana y me asomé por ella.

Y ahí estaba Soul quien siempre me visitaba desde hace tres semanas, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Uní dos cortinas y las pasé a Soul. Él las usó para escalar por mi ventana, como siempre hacía, hasta que llegó, se quedó ahí en la ventana. Se veía como todo un príncipe (aunque no lo era, pero para mí sí lo era) sus ojos carmín me miraban con felicidad, su cabello suave y blanco como la nieve estaba ligeramente despeinado y su boina inglesa lo tapaba un poco.

No lo soporté más y me lancé a sus brazos, él nos tumbó en la cama.

Seguimos abrazados, hasta que rompí el hielo.

- Soul quiero, ya sabes, antes de casarme…

- Dime. - dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

- Soul, yo… yo te… -

_Toc,Toc._

¡Oh, diablos!

Soul se escondió en mi armario, yo me arreglé el vestido y abrí.

- ¡Hola! ¡Makita! - ¿Cómo esté hombre puede ser el rey?

- Hola. - contesté con aburrimiento.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó entrando a la habitación.

- Bien, estoy bien. - cerré la puerta.

- Hija yo se que tú no estás feliz. Pero como princesa deben hacer lo mejor por el reino. Asumir tus responsabilidades.

- Sí no me queda otra. - respondí indiferente.

Me acarició la cabeza dulcemente.

- Sabes… - dijo. - Solo por esta vez te dejaré salir a donde tú quieras. - avisó con el índice en alto y los ojos cerrados.

La cara se me iluminó y se oyó un golpe en el armario seguido de un pequeño ''auch'' que por cierto papá no tomó en cuenta.

- ¿De verdad? - pero después mi cara se puso seria. - Pero sin escoltas ¿verdad?

- ¡Sin escoltas!

Di un saltito de alegría junto con unos gritos de emoción y abracé a mi padre mientras besaba su cabeza. Sus ojos aguamarina me vieron confusos. Me alejé de él lo más posible. Arregle mi cabello, que se había alborotado un poco.

_Fiuu, casi pierdo la cordura._

Dejó de verme confuso para después reír. Infle las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

- No creí que fuese para tanto. - se limpió las lagrimas a causa de la risa. - Pero bueno, recuerda que tienes que regresar en la tarde ¿entendido?

Asentí y él se fue. Soul salió del armario.

- ¿Y a dónde vas a pasear, _princesa_? - preguntó burlón.

- Tú ya sabes a donde.

* * *

Ah, la humilde casa de Soul me refresca el alma. Yo había decidido que vendría aquí.

Salí afuera, ahí estaban las ovejas de Soul, por primera vez en mi vida sentí felicidad de verlas y corrí hacia ellas pero me sorprendí al ver un crio entre todas.

Soul llegó detrás de mí.

- Nació apenas una semana.

Sonreí.

- Es un lindo borreguito. - reí un poco. - Supongo que batallaste un poco cuando dio la luz ¿no?

- No, ya sé como hacerlo. ¿Cómo crees que tengo tantas ovejitas? - preguntó en un tono muy infantil.

Volví a reír. _Libertad para hacerlo._

Recordé que estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos, retomé la labor.

- Soul tengo algo que decirte.

**SOUL POV**

- Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué?

Me sonrojé, ¿de verdad se lo iba a confesar? Tenía algo de miedo a que no sintiera lo mismo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Maka yo…

- Te amo. - terminó ella.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso había oído bien? Mi corazón palpito fuerte contra mi pecho, sentí que me daría un paro. ¿Me amaba? La felicidad me inundó.

Pero… ¿Y sí era una broma? No lo sé, lo descubriría.

- Yo también te amo.

**MAKA POV **

Él también me amaba… que feliz me siento.

Me lacé a él como la otra vez y lo besé apasionadamente pero al mismo tiempo dulce.

Él me correspondió y comenzó a pegarme más a el.

Comencé a acariciarle la espalda y después el pecho, el se estremeció.

Nos separamos, abrí los ojos ligeramente sonrojada y el todavía los tenía cerrados y fuertemente sonrojado. Se veía tan lindo…

Me sonroje más.

- Fantástico. – dijo con la respiración agitada.

- Sí, fantástico. Eres fan-

No me dejó terminar por que me volvió a besar. Extraño… ÉL me besó. Siempre soy yo la que toma la iniciativa. Caminamos hacia la casa sin romper el beso y caímos en la cama.

Nos separamos y nos abrazamos, quedamos dormidos… soñando el uno con el otro…

* * *

Me levanté y el cielo estaba un poco naranja y el sol casi se ocultaba.

Miré a Soul, dormía muy tranquilo.

_Ya debe estar en el quinto sueño…_

Moví su brazo suavemente, no se despertó, lo moví más fuerte.

_Tiene el sueño pesado._

Me desesperé y le pegué 3 veces en el brazo totalmente histérica, nada…

Parecía muerto.

Volví a mirar el cielo… Oh, ¡Hoy tenía que ir con Ox Ford!

Pero…

¿Soul? ¿Qué le digo? ¡No va a despertar! ¡Ah! Le dejare una nota. Tomé un pedazo de papel y una pluma con tinta de quien sabe donde y escribí.

_Soul:_

_He tenido que salir, por ya sabes, asuntos de la realeza. Tal vez regrese más tarde, pero quizás no, pero hare todo lo posible por regresar._

_Adiós, te amo._

Lo dejé en la mesa y me fui.

* * *

Llegué al palacio y me fui directo a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Las criadas me ayudaban.

Terminé y bajé al último piso con mi padre. De ahí fuimos a Shibusen.

Bajamos del carruaje de donde habíamos llegado y nos escoltaron hasta donde estaba el rey, Shinigami.

Él estaba sentado en su trono, hicimos una reverencia.

- ¡Hola a todos! - saludó alegre.

Todos lo miramos con pena y Ox (quién se encontraba ahí) se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano con frustración.

- Buenas tardes, señor Shinigami. - habló mi padre. - Hemos venido por lo del matrimonio.

- Pero falta un mes.

- Sí, pero usted nos llamó.

- ¿Ah, sí? - pregunto confundido. De nuevo lo miramos con pena.

- Padre… - susurró apenado Ox Ford. (1)

- Sí, para que mi hija Maka y el príncipe Ox Ford se conozcan mejor.

Miré de reojo a Ox, quien me mandaba una sonrisa pícara.

Juro que casi vomito.

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor real, era enorme con el de nosotros y tenía un gran candelabro, una gran mesa y muchos sirvientes listos para servir.

Me senté y como era de esperarse, Ox se sentó al lado mío.

- Hola lin-

Le pise el pie y ahogó un grito.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme linda! - le susurré con una venita en mi sien a punto de explotar.

Él asintió adolorido.

* * *

**SOUL POV**

Desperté y miré el techo. Luego volví a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir, pero al querer abrazar a Maka otra vez me di cuanta de que no estaba.

Me levanté asustado y busqué por todas partes. Hasta que encontré una nota en la mesa.

- SSSSSSSSSSSul… ¡digo Soul! - corregí al ''leer''.

* * *

**MAKA POV **

¡Esta es la peor comida que he tenido!

Sorprendí más de una vez a Ox tratando de agarrar mi pierna ¡Agh! ¡Es un idiota!

- Cuando sea la Luna de Miel daremos un paseo por el mundo - hizo un ademan. - SOLOS. - remarcó.

Me atraganté y mi padre me ayudó.

- Y bien ¿Qué te parece Ox? Princesa. - preguntó Shinigami ladeando su cabeza.

- Es un GRAN chico. - mi voz se agudizó.

¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

* * *

Regresamos al castillo, ya de noche, pero antes de entrar me excusé con ir al jardín.

Salí corriendo y fui al campo.

Entre a la casa de Soul y ahí estaba.

Aún estaba leyendo la nota.

* * *

(1) Aquí Shinigami-sama va a ser el padre de Ox Ford.

* * *

Jaja Soul se quedo a leer 3 horas xD

¡Bien espero que les haya gustado ^^! ¡Dejen reviews!

¡Bye! ¡Cuídense!


	7. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Estoy feliz ^^ ¡Por fin puedo actualizar este fic! Se que dije que terminaría este fic el mes pasado pero recuerden dije ''a lo mejor, tal vez, quizá, puede ser'' así que no lo estaba asegurando xD. Bueno ya no los interrumpo más, ¡aquí va!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**La princesa caprichosa y el campesino solitario**

**MAKA POV **

Desperté y me encontré con el techo de mí cuarto ¿Qué no se supone que estaba en la casa de Soul?

Intenté levantarme, pero un brazo de _alguien _no me dejaba. Y ese _alguien _era Soul. Lo miré con ternura y acaricié su cabello cariñosamente.

...

¡Oh!

¿Qué hacía EL aquí? ¡Sí mí padre llega y lo ve, ordenará que lo maten!

Moví su brazo para despertarlo, pero recordé que tenía el sueño pesado. Me acerqué a su oído y le hablé.

- Soul…

- …

- Soul…

- …

- ¡SOUL!

Se cayó de la cama.

Creo que exageré.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa? - preguntó asustado y mirando a todos lados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues te vine a dejar pero creo que me quedé dormido. - respondió rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y mí padre te vio? - pregunté preocupada.

- Creo que no.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Y… a dónde fuiste? - rompió el silencio.

- A Shibusen.

- ¿Para que?

¿Me está interrogando?

- ¿A que viene esto?

- ¿Podrías decirme para que fuiste? - ignoró mí pregunta.

- Fuimos a hablar con el rey Shinigami y…

- ¿Y?

- …

- …

- Y con Ox Ford. - dije con dificultad.

Él se quedó callado y con el rostro serio. Después se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la ventana.

- Creo… que esto no debió pasar, Maka. - su cabello le tapaba la cara.

- ¿Qué no debió pasar? - pregunté confundida.

- Lo nuestro.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

- Tarde o temprano te casarás con él, creo que deberíamos olvidarnos el uno del otro. - se subió a la ventana.

- ¡No! - corrí hacia él y lo jalé de la mano, haciendo que cayéramos al piso, él encima de mí. - Yo… yo no quiero que te vayas. - susurré mientras lo abrazaba. - Eres lo único que me hará feliz cuando este atada a él por el matrimonio.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ligeramente sonrojado.

- De verdad. - afirmé y nos miramos a los ojos. Esos ojos rubí con los que sueño todas las noches…

- ¡Maka! ¡¿Maka estás bien? ¡Escuché ruidos! -entró estrepitosamente papá a la habitación.

Nos quedamos en shock. Yo y Soul en el suelo, abrazados y pero muy pegados. Es más que suficiente para poner a papá como una fiera. Ver a la ''niña de sus ojos'' estar con otro hombre es algo que no puede soportar.

- ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUIEN ES ÉSE? - Bien, admito que esta vez, SI me dio miedo.

Puedo jurar que tenía llamas en sus ojos y le salía humo por las orejas. Su voz sonó como relámpago en todo el castillo. Esta vez sí estaba realmente enojado.

Sentí el corazón de Soul palpitar agitado en mí pecho, él también estaba asustado. Sabía lo que venía después de esto…

- ¡Papá! - me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a él. - ¡Por favor papá! ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Es solo que…!

- ¡¿Qué?

- Estoy enamorada de Soul, el chico que vez ahí. - respondí con la voz entrecortada.

Volteó a ver a Soul, él cual ya se había levantado, pero miraba asustado a mí padre.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y después me volvió a mirar.

- ¿Este es el chico del que te enamoraste? ¡Un campesino!

- Sí, y no me interesa que sí es campesino o no… yo lo amo. - le respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Papá suspiro cansado y habló.

- Pero hija… ¿Qué hay de tus responsabilidades con el reino? Tienes que casarte con Ox Ford.

- Sí, lo sé. No me echaré a atrás. He hecho muchas cosas que han perjudicado al pueblo y es hora de que lo repare.

Miró el techo pensativo y después volvió a hablar.

- Esta bien, pero que sea un secreto. - sonrió.

- ¡Sí, será un secreto! ¡No dejaré que nadie lo sepa! ¡Gracias papá! - lo abracé contenta.

Jamás creí que estaría de acuerdo, pero bueno, las cosas cambian.

Nos dejamos de abrazar y papá se dirigió a Soul.

- ¡Y tú! - señaló a Soul. - ¡Espero que no te quieras pasar de listo con mí hija! - lo amenazó con voz dura.

- No, no señor. - Soul negó a lo que canta un gallo.

- ¡Ya, ya! - le di palmaditas en la espalda a papá para tranquilizarlo o sino seguro que se le avienta a Soul.

Lo empujé fuera de la habitación.

- Esta bien, ya me voy. Pero no hagan nada _malo _mientras me ausento. - dijo antes de que lo pateara fuera de la habitación-literalmente-.

Soul se llevó una mano al pecho. - Creí que me mataría él mismo en vez de mandarme a la horca.

- Pudo haberlo hecho. - una sonrisa burlona se asomó en mí cara mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Suerte que no.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

Mí cuerpo inconscientemente se acercó a él y lo abracé.

- ¿Sí te casaras con Ox Ford? - me preguntó respondiendo mí abrazo.

- Me temo que sí. - respiré en su pecho y olí su varonil aroma.

Lo escuché suspirar. No está de acuerdo. Pero bueno, quien estaría de acuerdo con que la persona que amas se case con otro.

- Ese Ox es un maniático.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no? - reí.

Disfrutaba su compañía pero yo no me conformaba con un abrazo.

Me acerqué a su oreja y le mordí el lóbulo de esta. Obtuve un suspiro como respuesta. Besé su mejilla para después besar su cuello. Lo mordisquee suavemente mientras su respiración se volvía agitada y se movía inquieto entre mis brazos. Un sonido de trompetas me detuvo, reconocí de quien se trataba. Me separé de Soul, quien estaba rojo por lo anterior.

- Quédate aquí. - le ordené y después salí de la habitación.

Bajé rápido por las escaleras y fui al salón donde estaba el trono.

Ahí estaba papá hablando con el consejero.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunte asustada.

- Ox Ford viene acá. Creo que quiere hablar.

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente y fácilmente se reconoció que el dueño de aquella silueta era Ox.

- Buenas tardes. - saludo fingidamente cordial. – He venido aquí para avisarles que la boda será se ha corrido para esta semana.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté atónita.

- Habíamos acordado que sería en un mes. - replicó enfadado papá.

- Lo sé, pero debido a algunos problemas la adelantaremos a una semana.

Sentí que me iba a desmayar por lo cual me recargué en el trono. Esto no podía estar pasando…

- Bien, sí así lo desean será en una semana.

Miré asustada a mí papá. Sí lo decidía así no me quedaba más que hacer caso.

- Excelente, los preparativos de la boda ya están casi listos así que ya no habrá mucho problema, pero aun falta el vestido. Yo ya tenía uno listo, ya saben como regalo de bodas...-

- ¡No! - respondí fuertemente. Todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo raro. Bueno, la verdad no quiero ni imaginarme como ha de ser el vestido conociendo a Ox seguramente ha de ser de esos atrevidos. - Sabes me gustaría escoger por mí misma el vestido, ya sabes, una mujer siempre espera que su boda sea perfecta a su modo. - fingí el tono más amable que pude.

- Creo que tienes razón, esta bien, usted escogerá el vestido. - me lanzó una sonrisa picara. Juro que casi vomito.

Después de despedirse se fue. Iba a mí cuarto, la verdad me sentía muy triste y tenía ganas de llorar pero no en frente de mí padre pero me encontré con la mirada triste de Soul. Lo había escuchado todo. Recordé que el consejero se encontraba ahí todavía y el no sabía nada sobre esto y sí se enteraba… pero bueno no fue mucho problema ya que papá lo noqueó sonriente antes de que volteara a vernos.

- Soul yo…-

- Esta bien, es tú deber como princesa. - sonrió melancólicamente.

- Te seguiré visitando, no importa las consecuencias. - dije con los ojos llorosos.

- Yo te estaré esperando. - me acarició la mejilla. - Siempre.

No pude más y comencé a llorar en sus brazos. Me separó un poco de él y me besó. Le respondí.

El beso se hizo más apasionado, como sí fuera el ultimo… ojala que no.

* * *

Gruñí cuando sentí que el maldito corsé me asfixiaba. A tres días después de Ox Ford viniera a avisarnos el cambio de fecha, papá sugirió que mejor fuéramos a comprar el vestido en vez de mandarlo a hacer. No estaría a tiempo, claro. Y ahí estábamos con la costurera quien para nuestra suerte tenía un vestido de novia muy lindo a nuestra disposición.

- ¡Te queda precioso! - canturreó papá con lagrimitas de felicidad en sus ojos. - ¡Te ves como una verdadera princesa!

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No es la gran cosa! - respondí fastidiada.

- ¡Tu siempre se ras la gran cosa para mí! - insistió mientras daba de esos brinquitos que dan las bailarinas con corazones en sus ojos.

- ¡Maka-chop! - saqué un libro de quien sabe donde y se lo arrojé directamente en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto ya recobrando la conciencia.

- Tu peor pesadilla. - respondí mostrándole el libro amenazadoramente.

- Me refiero al libro. Pensé que no te gustaba leer.

- Bueno, es que como Soul no sabe leer he decidido enseñarle un poco y por eso me la paso leyendo, pero luego descubrí libros interesantes y me enfrasque en ellos.

- Ya veo, me agrada que te guste leer.

- Sí. - conteste pensativa. - Todo es gracias a Soul. - sonreí.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Se ve hermoso, princesa! - avisó la costurera.

Volteé al espejo y me sorprendí mucho, la corona quedaba muy bien con el cabello ondulado. Y el vestido realmente era lindo.

Al menos algo bueno salió de esta boda.

* * *

Se preguntaran por que en mis dos fics Maka esta a punto de casarse xD la magia de la imaginación chafa jajaja

El vestido se encuentra en mi perfil. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Me esfuerzo mucho T.T a mí pobre cabecita ya le salió humito xD

Y también como podrán ver ya casi se acaba esta historia, solo unos capis más T.T

¡Bye! ¡Cuidense! ¡Y dejen reviews! ^^ Así me doy cuenta de que por lo menos 6 o más personas leen este raro fic.


	8. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Ya regrese ^^ ¡y temprano! Wiiiiiii xD ¡Gracias a los dejaron reviews! (Sí, Miyo-chan tu eres uno de ellos :D y ¡Me hace feliz! T.T) Me hacen muy feliz T.T (sentimental xD) Creo que repetí dos veces lo mismo ¬¬ xD

¡Aquí el cap.! ^^

* * *

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**Unrequited Love**

_Lo que el viento se llevó…_

**GENERAL POV **

El viento volvió a golpearle la cara, ya habían sido varias veces las que sucedía eso, ya que en Death City el clima era templado. Y de nuevo volvió a golpearle el viento la cara al pobre pastor, quien luchaba por sostener su _boina inglesa_.

Las ovejas ni se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía, ellas solo pensaban en pastar, pastar y pastar. O tal vez ni si quiera pensaban. El viento soplaba con tan poder que el joven no podía abrir los ojos por que le arderían. Pero aún así no dejaba de poner su mano arriba de la boina mientras la presionaba contra su cabeza para evitar que se la llevara el viento.

Una voz melodiosa se escuchó entre el pasto, una voz que solo aquel joven reconocía en ese campo (N/A: ¡rimó! xD). Al voltear a ver ese hermoso rostro que añoraba, la boina que tanto había estado protegiendo de la garras de aquello que parecía huracán, _se la llevó el viento._

La rubia solo sintió que un golpe seco invadió su rostro, la boina fue a dar en su cara. El parecía ponerse cada vez más oscuro, morado tal vez. Pero incluso daba más miedo lo enfurecida que estaba la princesa por esa ''mala bienvenida''. Se quitó la boina de la cara y se encontró con el rostro perfecto del campesino. Aquellos ojos carmín que la miraban con preocupación y emoción. Y su cabello que estaba siendo más alborotado por el viento, lo hacían ver como un adonis. Ella no podía estar más feliz de ver a su propio príncipe azul.

- Soul… - susurró pero el viento también se llevó sus demás palabras. No sabía que decir.

- Maka yo… ¿Dónde habías estado? Hace tres días que no te veo. - su voz se escuchaba tan triste que llenó de culpabilidad a la joven.

- Lo lamento, pero es que estuvimos escogiendo el vestido para la ceremonia y… tú sabes… - su voz se fue haciendo más fina a medida que terminaba la de hablar.

Una encantadora risa resonó en el campo, la chica de ojos verde esmeralda miró confundida al albino. ¿Qué le sucedía? No había dicho nada gracioso.

- Veo que en algo disfrutas esto. – aclaró al ver la cara confundida de la de ojos esmeralda.

Infló las mejillas molesta mientras fruncía las cejas. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

- Bueno el vestido el vestido es grandioso, es lago que tú jamás podrías darme. - contraatacó con una sonrisa triunfante, creyendo que ambos reirían, pero se equivocó.

Había hecho todo lo contrario, pues ahora la autoestima del albino se encontraba al -0% (menos cero porciento), la cara cabizbaja y el saber que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Que no podía darle todo lo que una mujer de la alta sociedad desea por el hecho de ser pobre.

A la rubia le dieron ganas de darse un tiro, había hecho sentir mal al amor de su vida, dándole en su punto débil (aparte de ella, claro). El cielo trono en relámpagos al igual que su corazón, estaba enojada consigo misma. Agachó la cabeza, le daba vergüenza verlo a los ojos después de lo que le dijo. ¿Qué tal sí el también se enojo con ella? ¿Qué tal sí ya no vuelve a ser lo mismo después de esto? Tenía que arreglarlo lo antes posible. Ser armó de valor y levantó la cabeza tomó aire lista para disculparse, aún en contra de su ego, pero no pudo hablar ya que el albino abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Tienes razón, jamás podría darte algo tan costoso como eso. – esos rubís relucientes que tenía como ojos, ahora eran opacados por la decepción y tristeza que sentía. – Pero sabes… nada es más valioso que el amor. ¿No lo crees? – recitó con una sonrisa melancólica.

A ella le dieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero sabía que no podía, no sin antes pedirle una disculpa.

- Soul perdóname. No quería herirte, no medí bien mis palabras. No… merezco a alguien tan grandioso como tú, por todo lo que he hecho, yo antes estaba tan sumida en los lujos y en ''yo, yo y solo yo'' que no me percaté de lo que le pasaba a otras gentes. Espero, que cuando asuma al mando, pueda cambiar algunas cosas en este reino, ayudar a la gente del pueblo, a la que más lo necesita, en vez de hacer a los ricos más ricos. – dijo con la voz quebrada.

La primera gota de lluvia cayó en su nariz y una vez más sintió esa sensación de _libertad, _junto a Soul…

- Lo sé, a veces la gente necesita abrir bien los ojos para darse cuenta de las situaciones. Y me gusta eso de que quieras cambiar al pueblo, has cambiado, Maka. – dijo igual con voz ronca.

Maka emitió una pequeña risita infantil.

- ¿De verdad he cambiado? Lo sé y todo es gracias a ti. - le sonrió de una manera que podía darle confianza a todo aquel que la mirara.

Las gotas aumentaron indicando que esta lloviendo, las ovejas al ver que no había señal del pastor, corrieron en busca de refugio. La lluvia se hizo más y más fuerte, empapando a Soul y Maka, pero ellos le restaron importancia, no sentían nada, ellos estaban en su propio mundo.

_Era como si ellos fueran parte de la lluvia. _

* * *

Cuando el viento empezó a chocar contra sus cuerpos mojados, tuvieron la necesidad de entrar en calor por cual decidieron entrar a la casita de Soul.

Antes de entrar, Maka dejó entreabierta la puerta y miró directamente a los ojos de su amado. Él también la miró a los ojos, como sí quisieran entrar el uno en el otro por medio de la mirada. Los cabellos dorados empapados por la lluvia de Maka le daban un aspecto aún más hermoso. Hasta que al fin, uno de ellos se decidió a hablar.

- Se me ha olvidado entregarte la boina. – miró la dicha boina y después se la entregó.

- Gracias, pero… me gustaría que te la quedaras. - respondió en tono tímido.

- ¿Enserio? - en el rostro de Maka se dibujó una sonrisa. – Gracias, la guardare por siempre. – puso la boina en donde estaba el corazón. - ¿Pero es la única que tienes?

- No, tengo otra, no te preocupes. - respondió Soul con una sonrisa claramente divertida.

Se miraron por un momento más para después unir sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso. Después entraron y se tiraron en la –algo incomoda- cama de Soul. Suerte que él ya había preparado una fogata en medio de la casa para mantener una temperatura estable. Maka estaba sobre el pecho de Soul, su ropa mojada la incomodaba un poco y la respiración de él chocaba en su cabeza, causándole unos pequeños escalofríos.

- Sí no nos secamos, nos dará resfriado. – murmuró Soul.

- Déjalo así. No quiero moverme ni un segundo. – dijo Maka sonriendo y haciendo circulitos en el pecho de Soul.

- Ya, enserio. No quiero que te enfermes. - contestó preocupado.

Bufó molesta y se levantó a regañadientes.

- Ten. - Soul le dio una toalla. - Sécate.

- Bien.

Comenzó tallándose la cabeza, a Maka nunca le había gustado esa sensación rasposa de las toallas.

- Ya está. – le entregó la toalla. - Ahora sécate tú.

- ¡Oye, espera! Solo te has secado la cabeza. - le regañó.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me quitara la ropa AQUÍ CONTIGO? - puso énfasis en esas palabras y con una ceja arqueada en clara señal de sarcasmo.

No tardaron en ponerse coloradas las mejillas del albino. Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Una sonrisilla de satisfacción se asomo en el rostro de la rubia. Como le encantaba verlo así.

- ¡N-no es necesario que yo este ahí viéndote! - por fin pudo decir algo el albino. – Me voltearé y tú te cambiaras, al igual conmigo.

- ¿Y sí no me quiero vol.…?

- ¡TE VOLTEARAS! - la interrumpió extremadamente sonrojado.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! - cesó ella con otra de sus sonrisas divertidas.

Ponerlo así era muy divertido para ella.

Diez minutos pasaron para terminar de secarse. Ya claramente cansados ambos se acostaron en la cama. Abrazados.

- En cuatro días me casare con Ox. No sé sí lo soportare mucho tiempo. - murmuró pensativa mientras jugaba con los cabellos blancos del pastor.

¿Qué se podía hacer? Se preguntaba la pobre princesa. Ella había prometido mejorar el reino, y para eso necesitaba asumir al mando, aunque no le agradara mucho su pretendiente. Se lo debía a la gente que por culpa de sus caprichos estos habían sido afectados, entre ellos Soul. La razón por la cual al principio la despreciaba.

- ¿Aún así vendrás a verme? - preguntó el de ojos carmín, ansioso.

- Sí. - sonrió. - Claro que si.

Soul esbozó una sonrisa, jamás sentido tan feliz desde que Maka había llegado a su vida y eso que antes no la quería ver ni en pintura.

La idea de que Ox Ford fuera el marido de ella le repugnaba hasta el alma, no se podía (y no lo quería) imaginar la clases de cosas que ese bastardo podría _su_ princesa, eso sí, si llegaba a tocarle un pelo se las vería con él inmediatamente. Pero sobre todo que Oxl sí pudiera estar todo el tiempo con ella y él no le dolía. ¿Qué tal sí por tanto pasar tiempo juntos Maka se enamorara de él? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Seguiría con su vida normal? Ella ya no vendría a visitarlo y no le transmitiría ese amor que nunca tuvo… él se volvería… se volvería a quedar…

_Solo…_

Soledad, la palabra que antes le parecía debido a estar acostumbrado a ella, pero ahora sin Maka se sentiría solo, vacio, como cuando sus padres lo dejaron o peor. Sin nadie que estuviese ahí para alegrarle el día. Se la pasaría todo el tiempo recordando todos aquellos momentos que vivió con ella mientras la herida de su corazón se hiciera más grande.

Maka se iría y con ella su felicidad, a tal grado que no lo soportaría y se deseara la muerte a él mismo. Quince años estuvo solo, sin nadie que estuviera ahí para él, pero sin embargo con la llegada de aquella princesa, nada había sido igual.

Sentía su corazón achicarse y de solo pensar eso.

- Maka… - le habló.

- Dime.

- Prométeme que no amaras a nadie más que a mí. - propuso con voz ronca.

Eso al tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso dudaba de ella? No, tal vez solo era inseguridad de sí mismo. Pero no importaba, para ella siempre sería él.

- Lo prometo. - susurró. - Ahora tú prométeme que no amaras a nadie más. - invirtió la pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Te lo prometo. - acarició su cabello cariñosamente.

Ambos sonrieron de felicidad mientras cerraban sus ojos, sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños, juntos.

* * *

La rubia despertó cuando sintió su cara arder por los rayos del sol. Alzó un poco el brazo para poder abrazar de nuevo a su acompañante, pero abrazó el aire, porque él no se encontraba ahí. Se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta de que Soul no estaba ahí, buscó y rebuscó con la mirada al albino y nada, solo había un hermoso tocador, un enorme armario, hermosas paredes de color beige con adornos dorados y…

¡¿Esperen? ¡Este era su cuarto! ¡No la casa de Soul!

Tal vez Soul la había vuelto a dejar en su casa como la otra vez, pero no se quedó dormido.

Suspiró aliviada al saber esa posibilidad. Se levantó de su cama contenta y se cambió para después bajar al comedor donde estaría su padre. Bajó por las escaleras cantando, y después caminó hacia el majestuoso comedor, se acercó a la mesa, su padre estaba ahí como siempre pero su rostro no era el mismo. Se sentó y pronto una sirvienta le trajo su desayuno.

- Buenos días, papá. - le saludó contenta, algo muy pero muy extraño de ella.

- Buenos días. - habló poco a poco. - Maka hay que debo decirte. - le dijo mirándola serio.

- ¿Sí? - respondió mientras se preparaba para devorar esos sabrosos huevos estrellados.

- Maka. - suspiró. - Ayer te encontraron guardias del Shibusen con Soul.

Maka sintió que ahogaba con el huevo y de paso se tragaba el tenedor. ¿Qué había escuchado?

- ¿Qué? - articuló ya recuperada.

- Ox Ford me confesó que desde un principio sabía lo de ustedes, hace tres días antes de salir del castillo vio a Soul por la ventana.

- ¿Y cuando fue a vernos que paso? - ya no podía resistirlo, su mundo se estaba derrumbando.

- Ox Ford está muy enfadado y…

- ¿Anuló el compromiso?

- No, no. - negó poniendo su mano en la sien. - Eso jamás lo hará. Es solo que… a Soul…-

- ¡¿A Soul que? ¡Papá! - gritó ya al borde del colapso.

- Lo apresaron y después de la boda, lo mataran.

….

* * *

No sé porque pero la mayoría de los capítulos siempre los dejo en suspenso xD.

Descuiden, subiré pronto el próximo capitulo ^^ Por cierto este es el casi ultimo cap., creo que solo falta uno o dos, ya ni se cuantos faltan xD ya mero se acaba T.T ¡no lo puedo creer! Por primera vez terminare un fic, es un gran logro para mí *0*

¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews me hacen feliz! ^^

¡Los leo (xD) en el próximo capitulo! ¡Bye! Dejen reviews T.T xD *0* O.Ó


	9. Chapter 8

Bueno, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo T.T espero que sea de su agrado, me esforcé mucho para quedara bien, pero creo que mis esfuerzos han sido en vano, quedó horrible u.u Pero sin embargo, estoy aquí con un gran humor ^^ sin importar que haya quedado de la patada….

¡A quien engaño! ¡Quedó horrible! TT-TT (se va a un rincón a llorar)

Por favor dejen críticas constructivas u.u

**Soul Eater no me pertence. **

* * *

**La princesa caprichosa y el campesino solitario. **

_Siempre recordaré aquel campo verde y fresco donde pasamos los mejores momentos de mí vida…_

**MAKA POV**

Corrí por los pasillos del calabozo, aún sí mí vestido se rompiese en el camino. Era el lugar más espantoso de Death City, jamás me gustó, pero ahora no me importa si quiera, Soul es lo que más me interesa.

Llegaría con él a toda costa, no importa sí me llevo esta mala experiencia en es tétrico lugar, soportando las advertencias de los guardias, alguno que otro golpe a causa de las piedras o cosas por parte de una gran parte de los presos –tal vez por mí están aquí- y el acoso de otros, en los que destacan esos sucios piropos.

Quería llegar a él, abrazarlo y besarlo, acariciarlo, decirle que todo está bien. Y cuando mí estaba a punto de esfumarse, lo encontré. En la última celda del piso tres. Me asomé a la celda, estaba toda oscura, no se veía nada a pesar de que dos antorchas la iluminaban por fuera.

- Soul... Soul… Soul… - murmuré. No contestaba. – Soul ¿Estas ahí? ¡Por favor responde!

Nada, no apareció nadie.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme y preocuparme. ¿Y sí ya lo habían…? Por favor que no…

- Maka. - murmuró con voz casi audible.

- ¿Soul eres tú? - respondí mientras las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

- Sí, soy yo. - volvió a decir, su voz se escuchaba en la oscuridad, no lo veía a él. - ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? - ya no podía contener las lagrimas.

- Podría decirse que sí. – un sonido de cadenas acercándose se escuchó en la celda de Soul, era él el que se movía, se acercó y pude contemplar su rostro, el cual estaba sucio pero aun así no le quitaba su belleza. Acaricié su mejilla y le besé la frente.

- Todo estará bien. Te sacaré de aquí, aunque sea lo último que haga. – susurré en su oído.

De nuevo se volvió a escuchar otro ruido, pero esta vez era de las puertas abriéndose, eran Ox Ford y unos guardias. El primero con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

- Mira que tenemos aquí, un maldito campesino – volteó a ver a Soul. – Y a mí futura esposa, la hermosa princesa de Death City. – luego a mí. Me dedico-la cual podría ser- una sonrisa dulce. Pero su mirada no llegaba a sus acciones.

Me tomó del brazo bruscamente, haciéndome gemir de dolor, y me arrastró hacia él. Soul lo miró con rabia.

- Vámonos, que se nos hace tarde. – ordenó. – Aún no te has cambiado para la boda y solo tenemos una hora.

Me sacó a fuerzas de ahí. Después me llevó al castillo obligándome a que me preparara, lo hice, ya que por 7 veces consecutivas me amenazó con hacerle daño a Soul.

Tenía que hacer algo para rescatarlo.

* * *

**SOUL POV **

Gruñí mientras golpeaba la pared con mis pies.

Otro intento fallido de ''escape''.

Llevaba aquí menos de un día ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme. Maka vino a verme y eso me había alegrado bastante, aunque no pude demostrarlo bien, ya que estaba cansado. Recargué mí cabeza en la pared inclinada hacia arriba. Pensado en cualquier modo estúpido para salir de este infierno.

No creo que ponerme a escavar sea una buena idea…

Se volvió a abrir la puerta de nuevo. Esta vez era un guardia con cara de idiota… ¡Eso es!

- ¡Hey! - le susurré. Pero no me escucho, estaba muy lejos, en la otra hilera de celdas, vigilando el pasillo. - ¡Hey! – volví a hablarle pero más fuerte, me escuchó y me miró extrañado.

Se ve que es nuevo en esto, un punto a mí favor.

- Hola. – saludé amistosamente. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Volvió a mirarme de forma extraña pero esta vez habló.

- Nos tienen prohibido hablar con prisioneros.

- Vamos, solo quiero charlar un momento. Además me siento muy solo… - murmuré poniendo mí mejor cara triste. – En una hora van a ejecutarme, no me puedes negar mí último deseo… - Wow ¡soy un gran actor! (N/A: no pude evitar poner eso xD)

Al parecer mis palabras si funcionaron ya que se acercó más a mí y respondió.

- Gaspar.

- Lindo nombre. - contesté con una sonrisa.

.…

* * *

**MAKA POV **

No puedo, no puedo, ¡No puedo!

¡No pedo casarme con el cretino de Ox! ¡No! ¡Dije que me casaría con el por el pueblo! ¡Solo por el pueblo!

Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Soul, espero que este bien.

Me miró al espejo una vez más, ya estaba arreglada y lista para la ceremonia.

Aún así, siento que no puedo, no sí Soul no está conmigo.

Se escucha el sonido del piano para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Respiro profundamente y salgo, pero no encuentro a mí padre por ningún lado.

**GENERAL POV**

- No, no, no… ¡¿Por qué? – gritó estéricamente un padre destrozado mientras lloraba a mares. - ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué _mí_ Makita se tiene que casar?

Y seguía llorando y lamentándose a más no poder, sin dejar de golpear un pobre mueble que ni la culpa tenía.

- Señor, la boda a comenzado, tiene que ir ahora mismo. - le alentó una vez más el consejero, mirándolo con pena.

- ¡¿Es acaso tú no lo entiendes? – estalló Spirit con repentino enojo. – ¡MÍ NIÑA SE VA A CASAR CON UN RETRASADO MENTAL Y TÚ ESTÁS COMO SI NADA!

- Es que jamás he tenido hijos. - respondió con un poco de miedo pero sin dejar de mirarlo con pena.

- Jamás comprenderás mí dolor… - susurró pesimista mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón con aura negra rodeándolo.

- Señor, sí no quiere que la señorita Maka se case con Ox Ford ¿Por qué no lo impide? – preguntó de nuevo el consejero, tratando de hacerlo volver en si.

- Es su deber de princesa. - y volvió a envolverse en su momento pesimista.

- ¿''Su deber de princesa'' es más importante que ella para usted? – volvió a preguntar con un semblante serio y los brazos cruzados.

Pareció escucharse el sonido de una ramita rompiéndose. No pasaron ni cinco segundos y Spirit ya tenia ahorcando a su pobre consejero.

- ¡Nada es más importante para mí que Maka! – respondió jaloneando del cuello del traje.

- ¡Entonces valla y haga algo! – trató de calmarlo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

- ¡Eso es! – concluyó Spirit con una sonrisa, dejando caer al asfixiado hombre.

* * *

Corrió lo más que pudo al calabozo, el pelirrojo se le había ocurrido algo, ¡Por fin después de muchos años al fin usó las pocas neuronas que poseía!

Una vez ya haber entrado a esta, bajó hasta el piso tres, donde guardias lo recibían con una reverencia. Se dirigió a la ultima celda con la esperanza de encontrar al albino, pero se llevó la sorpresa de verlo ausente en esa desgraciada celda, con un guardia noqueado a lado… ¡esperen! ¿Un guardia noqueado?

Iba a retirarse de ahí cuando se topo con una cara familiar y de cabellos blancos.

- ¿Eres Soul? – preguntó ya reaccionando el pelirrojo.

- Sí, ¿y usted es el padre de Maka?

- Sí. He venido a avisarle algo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó impaciente el de ojos rubí.

- Felicidades. Es tú día de suerte. Se que tú y Maka se quieren y… he decidido aceptar su relación más allá de ser unos simples amantes. - avisó orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Por que le conviene. – soltó entre dientes el albino. Sin embargo Spirit alcanzó a escucharlo.

- ¿Quieres quedarte con ella o no? - repuso esta vez enfadado.

El joven volvió a sonreír.

- Claro que la quiero.

- Bien, sígueme.

* * *

**MAKA POV **

¿Dónde estará el inútil de mí papá? Lleva más de media hora de retraso. El pobre pianista ha tenido que tocar en toda esa media hora para no fastidiar a los invitados.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Alguien me tomó el hombro por la espalda y di un saltito por el susto.

- Ya llegué. - era papá. Pero lo dijo con toda tranquilidad que me dieron ganas de darle un golpe, pero sí se lo doy, ¿Quién me acompañara?

…

Mejor no…

- Estaba algo ocupado, mejorándote un poco el día. - me murmuró señalando una persona que se escondido detrás de algunos invitados. Su cabello blanco destacaba en la gente, sin duda era Soul.

Mí corazón latió feliz y me dieron ganas de ir corriendo hacia él y lanzarme a sus brazos. Claro, no lo hice por que ahí estaba Ox. Miré a papá, el tenía una sonrisa, entendí muy bien el plan.

- Ah, ya veo. Cuando el padre diga '' ¿Ahí alguien en contra de este matrimonio?'' Soul entrara en acción ¿no? - pregunté totalmente segura.

- No. - me sorprendí. – Eso es imposible, ya que este es un matrimonio arreglado. Pero hablaremos con Shinigami y…

- ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? - llegó de la nada Ox Ford y Shinigami.

- Yo…. – traté de explicar.

- Vamos, que se esta habiendo muy tarde. - dijo Shinigami feliz, típico de él.

Papá me miró preocupado, pero le sonreí para que se tranquilizara. Ya esta vez, yo y papá hicimos el recorrido hasta llegar al altar. Hasta que paramos justo frente del padre, Ox se acercó a mí.

Pude observar que Soul me miraba decepcionado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

El Padre comenzó a hablar, pero no le puse atención.

Soul… gracias él pude comprender muchas cosas, gracias él tuve mí libertad, gracias a él me sentí feliz, gracias a él volví a _renacer._ No quiero perderlo, todo por este maldito compromiso. Yo quería casarme con Ox Ford para poder asumir al mando y cambiar algunas cosas. Se que en mí infancia y adolescencia por algunos de mis destrozos las cosas empeoraron para los habitantes del pueblo. Un ejemplo puede ser el aumento de los impuestos hacia la corona, sí en esos años fue una gran _clienta. _

Pero no solo fue eso, fue más. Razón por la que me gané el odio de _algunos_ campesinos.

Pero quiero cambiar, pero también quiero estar a lado de Soul.

La felicidad de los aldeanos o la de uno mismo. Lo correcto para un buen rey será buscar la felicidad del habitante. Pero… también tengo que pensar en mí misma. No sé que hacer al acabo de cuentas.

Una serie de imágenes con Soul aparecieron en mí mente, los momentos más felices los había vivido con él. Él me hacía feliz.

Una lagrima se escapo de mí ojo.

- ¡Maka! - me susurró Ox.

- ¿Qué? - articulé ya regresando a la realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando?

- Princesa Maka, ¿acepta a este hombre como su esposo en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? - volvió a repetir.

Quiero pero no quiero. Mejor dicho. Debo pero no quiero. Tiene que haber otra forma….

- Disculpe, ¿podría permitirme unas palabras?

Todos me miraron raro, pero no me importó.

- P-pero… -

- ¿Por favor? - insistí.

El Padre suspiró.

- Adelante.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - escuché a Ox. Caminé hacia al frente, para ponerme en el lugar donde estaba el Padre.

Miré de reojo a Soul el cual revisaba mis movimientos con la mirada, esperando a que hiciera algo.

- Hola. - empecé a hablar. La verdad no sabía que decir. – Yo estaba pensando en que bueno pues… la verdad yo no quería aceptar este matrimonio. - la gente se miró sorprendida. – La única razón por la cual lo hacía era porque quería obtener el liderazgo, para así cambiar las cosas en este pueblo. Pero tuve un debate interno por mí felicidad y la felicidad del pueblo. Yo sé, que sí quiero mi felicidad y la mismo tiempo la del pueblo. Obligar a alguien a casarse con otro que no quiere es muy feo ¿Forzarían a sus hijas a hacer eso?, me gustaría proponer, que gobernaré este reino sin necesidad de tener un esposo. - dije con una sonrisa de triunfante.

Los invitados volvieron a rumorar cosa entre si.

- Me parece una excelente idea. - apoyó mí padre. - Claro, a menos que Shinigami apruebe anular el compromiso.

Volteé a ver a Shinigami, esperando su respuesta.

- Bueno, sí ella cree que es lo mejor para su pueblo, tenga todo mí apoyo. - respondió brevemente Shinigami, con esa voz graciosa y feliz.

Pero Ox estaba que echaba rayos.

- ¡Padre! ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero ya lo teníamos planeado! - replicó enfadado.

- Spirit ha gobernado solo durante muchos años…-

- ¡Sí pero Spirit es…!

- El que la princesa Maka sea una mujer no le quita el derecho a gobernar. ¿O sí?

Ya no había más que hacer, para Ox. Había ganado yo, obteniendo las dos cosas. Miré de nuevo a Soul, el cual estaba con una gran sonrisa feliz.

Suspiré aliviada.

Había conseguido mí libertad.

* * *

Contemplé el cielo mientras acariciaba mí vientre. Después de 5 años de lo que pasó, pude seguir con mí reino pero también estaba con Soul. Claro, con la condición de que no podríamos casarnos. Hace 6 meses me di cuanta de que estaba embarazada… otra vez.

- ¡Mira mamá! – vino corriendo hacia mí Adam. - ¡Una ovejita! – trajo un una cría de oveja muy linda. Adam es nuestro hijo de cinco años, se parecía mucho a Soul, los mismos ojos rojos y cabellos blancos, una versión infantil de él.

- ¡Es muy linda! - respondí feliz. – Pero creo que deberías dejarla con su mami, creo que la extraña.

- Mmmm ¡esta bien! – dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Soul con las demás ovejas.

Soul me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Vino corriendo hacia mí.

- ¿Estás cómoda? – señaló el sillón donde me mecía con suavidad.

- Sí, estoy bien.

Se inclinó en frente de mí y acarició mí vientre.

- Espero que esta vez se parezca a ti. - exclamó sonriente. – Quiero una mini Maka. - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Cállate. - respondí entre risas. Suspiré y le acaricié la mejilla. – Te amo, a ti, a Adam y al bebé.

- Yo también te amo, a todos. - se acercó más a mí y me besó tiernamente.

Y esto es solo el principio de mí maravilloso cuento de hadas, otro maravilloso momento fue cuando nació el bebé y justo como lo había predicho Soul, era niña y se parecía a mí pero bueno…

Esa es otra historia.

* * *

¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Quedó horrible! (aún lamentándose u.u xD) Bueno espero criticas constructivas para así mejor en mí otro fic ^^ (por eso tengo dos xD era broma) pero no destructivas porque afectan a mí gordo corazón xD. Quería hacerlo más largo pero no puede u.u . Bueno, aquí termina el fic PARA SIEMPRE xD ¿O no? xD

¡Gracias por leer este fic! ^^ ¡A ti Miyo-chan que me has apoyado T.T! (otra vez me puse sentimental xD) ¡Y a todos los demás que leen esta extraña historia! ¡Gracias! ^^

¡Bye! ¡Cuídense!


End file.
